1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding roof structures for automobiles, and more particularly to sliding roof structures where the sliding roof panel is openable in two opening modes, either by pivoting the panel upwardly out of the roof opening into a venting position, or by pivoting the panel downwardly and then retracting it under the stationary roof structure, in the manner of a retractable sliding roof. Specifically, the present invention relates to canopy covers for this type of automobile sliding roof structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable sliding roof structures for automobiles are generally so designed that the rectangular roof opening is surrounded on its front and lateral edges by a stationary rain channel, while the rain channel portion underneath the rear edge is made longitudinally mobile, to be retracted underneath the stationary roof portion with the movable roof panel. The latter carries an interior cover panel or canopy, which, in the closed panel position, is aligned with the inner lining or stationary canopy of the surrounding stationary roof structure. Whereas in the case of a simple retractable roof panel, the panel canopy does not execute a pivoting motion and can, therefore, extend rearwardly beyond the movable rain channel portion, this is no longer possible with the two-way openable sliding roof structure, where it is necessary for the panel canopy to execute an upwardly pivoting motion with the pivotable roof panel.
The prior art, therefore, suggests a solution in which the rear edge of the canopy panel terminates short of the movable rain channel, with the consequent disadvantage that the cooperating rear transverse edge of the stationary canopy is positioned a distance forward of the outer roof opening, thereby reducing the effective length of the inner roof opening in the upwardly pivoting opening mode as well as in the retracting opening mode, when the roof panel is fully retracted. Such a prior art sliding roof structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,767.